1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connection interface and, more particularly, to an electronic component structure of composite multi-factor deformation characteristics formed by a micro terminal made of an elastic material and a bonding material with an elastic effect.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, the most common hot-plug interface of a computer in the market is the universal serial bus (USB), and most of external devices are connected with the computer with USB 2.0 plugs. With the development in science and technology, the signal transmission specification of USB is developed from USB 2.0 to USB 3.0. Compared with the transfer rate of 480 Mbps for USB 2.0, the transfer rate of 5 Gbps for USB 3.0 greatly improves the data transfer rate.
The transmission interface of USB 3.0 for an electronic device has two different types of pins. Currently, in manufacture, a substrate is first provided, and a pin module including all single-pins is manufactured independently. After the pin module is manufactured, it is jointed to the substrate to form a transmission interface compatible with USB 2.0 and USB 3.0. However, if the pin module with two different types of pins is needed, compared with a common planar pin module, the manufacture process is more complex and more materials are needed due to greater structural variation and height difference. Further, after the conventional USB pin is pulled and plugged repeatedly, electrical contact may become poor due to improper force and collision deformation or due to elastic fatigue of the pin.